familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Sebastian County, Arkansas
Sebastian County is a county located in the U.S. state of Arkansas. It is part of the Fort Smith, Arkansas-Oklahoma Metropolitan Statistical Area. As of 2010, the population was 125,744. The county has two county seats, Greenwood and Fort Smith. Sebastian County is Arkansas's 56th county, formed on January 6, 1851, and named for William Sebastian, United States Senator from Arkansas. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.21%) is land and (or 1.79%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 540 * U.S. Highway 64 * U.S. Highway 71 * U.S. Highway 271 * State Route 10 * State Route 22 * State Route 45 * State Route 59 * State Route 96 Adjacent counties *Crawford County (north) *Franklin County (east) *Logan County (southeast) *Scott County (south) *Le Flore County, Oklahoma (southwest) *Sequoyah County, Oklahoma (northwest) National protected areas * Fort Smith National Historic Site (part) * Ouachita National Forest (part) Demographics data]] As of the census of 2000, there were 115,071 people, 45,300 households, and 30,713 families residing in the county. The population density was 215 people per square mile (83/km²). There were 49,311 housing units at an average density of 92 per square mile (36/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 82.34% White, 6.16% Black or African American, 1.57% Native American, 3.51% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 3.71% from other races, and 2.67% from two or more races. 6.70% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 19.6% were of American, 12.6% German, 11.0% Irish and 9.0% English ancestry according to Census 2000. 5.49% reported speaking Spanish at home, while 1.47% speak Vietnamese and 0.97% Lao http://www.mla.org/map_data_results&state_id=5&county_id=131&mode=geographic&order=r. In 2000 there were 45,300 households out of which 32.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.40% were married couples living together, 11.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.20% were non-families. 27.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.49 and the average family size was 3.04. In the county the population was spread out with 26.00% under the age of 18, 9.20% from 18 to 24, 29.50% from 25 to 44, 22.30% from 45 to 64, and 13.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 95.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $33,889, and the median income for a family was $41,303. Males had a median income of $30,056 versus $22,191 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,424. About 10.40% of families and 13.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.60% of those under age 18 and 10.00% of those age 65 or over. As of 2010 census the population of Sebastian County was 125,744. The racial makeup of the county was 72.83% Non-Hispanic white, 6.24% Non-Hispanic black, 1.88% Native American, 4.06% Asian, 0.09% Pacific Islander, 0.07% Non-Hispanics of some other race, 2.78% Non-Hispanics reporting two or more races and 12.82% Hispanics. Cities and towns Townships http://www.census.gov/geo/www/maps/DC10_GUBlkMap/cousub/dc10blk_st05_cousub.html#S * Bass Little (some of Greenwood) * Big Creek (Lavaca) * Beverly * Bloomer * Center (most of Greenwood) * Cole (Hackett) * Dayton * Diamond (Huntington) * Fort Chafee UT (part of Barling, part of Fort Smith) * Hartford (Hartford) * Island * Jim Fork (Midland) * Lon Norris (part of Fort Smith) * Marion (Bonanza, small part of Fort Smith) * Mississippi * Mont Sandels (Central City, most of Barling) * Prairie * Rogers * Sugarloaf (part of Mansfield) * Upper (most of Fort Smith) * Washburn * White Oak See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Sebastian County, Arkansas References External links *Sebastian County Online Category:1851 in the United States Category:Established in 1851 Category:Counties of Arkansas Category:Sebastian County, Arkansas Category:Fort Smith metropolitan area